Conventional cameras transmit the total field of view in one channel and are limited as regards to their miniaturization. In smartphones, two cameras are used that are oriented in and opposite to the direction of the surface normal of the display. In known multi-aperture imaging systems, a contiguous partial object area, which is transformed into a contiguous partial image area, is allocated to each channel.
In conventional cameras for smartphones, the housings for the optics are produced from plastic by means of injection molding. Plastic materials have high coefficients of thermal expansion and a low modulus of elasticity, which results in deformations during thermal alternating stress. In particular in stereo systems using two spaced-apart cameras, restrictions of the depth information result from the position and location changes. In array cameras, where the individual channels each see a part of the field of view, the adjustments can additionally result in errors when assembling the total images.
Conventional cameras as illustrated, for example, in FIG. 27, consist of a single imaging channel. The lenses 502a to 502d are mostly produced by means of injection molding and have a circular disk shaped geometry. The housing 504 is also produced from plastic materials by means of injection molding which, as a result, have great coefficients of thermal expansion. The lens is aligned based on the diameters of the lenses 502a to 502d and respective recesses in the housing 504 (centering) as well as the thicknesses of the individual lens elements by using mechanical stops in the peripheral range of the lenses 502a to 502d around the optical functional area. Spacers 506a to 506c can be arranged between the lenses 502a to 502d. Also, the lens stack can be terminated via a spacer 506d. Since only one contiguous image results, temperature changes effect merely a change of the image quality (image sharpness) but not the occurrence of spurious image artefacts.
For 3D capturing of images, two conventional cameras are used which form a stereo structure, as it is illustrated, for example, in FIG. 28 for cameras 508a and 508b. Because of the high expansion of the plastic materials, negative influences result on the quality of the 3D data since uncontrolled changes of position of the cameras 508a and 508b result. Further, array camera arrangements exist that are based on the usage of several individual cameras and are described in US 2014/0111650 A1. FIG. 29 shows a respective device where each channel 512a to 512b transmits part of the total field view. The partial images are subsequently assembled to the total field of view. Changes of temperature cause uncontrollable position changes of the camera and hence erroneous image assembly which has a negative effect on the image quality due to the occurrence of heavily interfering image artefacts.
Thus, a concept allowing multi-aperture imaging devices for capturing a total field of view while ensuring high image quality would be desirable.